ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: How It All Began
It was a normal school day when Michael, Crystal, Calum, Luke, Sierra, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya were in the same class in Chemistry with Ms. Mason. They were writing notes when they heard gun shots. Shawn: What the? Kagami: Looks like somethings wrong. Then, the bell rang. Zoe: Must be a school shooting, we need to get outta here, Kagami, you with us? Kagami: Yeah. Zoe: C'mon. They went out of the school and noticed someone holding a gun and shooting some students. Luckily everyone in the Chemistry Lab are still alive. Crystal: Aaliyah! Nora! Ella! Etta! Michael: Crystal, calm down, they're okay. Shawn: Looks like we're familiar with that enemy... Kagami: Who? Shawn: Shooter, well we need to head to the hidden museum c'mon! They went to the hidden museum to meet Ivy. Michael: Ivy! Ivy: I know guys, there is a school shooting. Kagami: Hello, are you the guardian of the amulets? Ivy: Yes, but darkness has been spreading throughout Sydney. We need more heroes since there are too much evil spirits. You need to choose who will be your temporary heroes. Zoe: Temporary heroes. Michael: That would be a good choice, Kagami, you'll be part of the team but once this mission is over, please return the amulet. Kagami: I will. Ivy: Since the jewelry box is kep safely in your bedroom, go find the Samurai amulet, it is hidden in the box. Back in the Irwin mansion, Zoe founded the jewelry box. She opened it and founded the Samurai amulet. Zoe: I founded what I was looking for, Kagami, I granted you the Samurai Amulet, when the mission is over please return it to me. Kagami: Okay. Michael: We need more heroes. Zoe: I know, we can go back to school and find the people we know can be the temporary heroes. Gun: Who will be these temporary heroes? Zoe: Aura, she will have the Weather amulet. Gun: The Weather amulet is a Semi-Powerful amulet that have a special power called, Tornado. The other powers include wind, blizzard and can control weather. Her weapon is a parasol. Kagami: Who else? Zoe: Alex, she will have the Bunny amulet. Tanya: But Alex is a tomboy, just like me, you and Sheryl. Sheryl: Only a bit Tanya, but I still got the Bee amulet. Gun: The Bunny amulet is an Animal amulet that have a special power called Carrot Fire? Calum: Carrot fire? Gun: I know this is weird but her powers also include Carrot Bullets, Bunny Leap and Super Speed, just like in Tortoise and the Hare. Her weapon is an Axe. Yuto: Dude that's not safe. Kagami: But your weapon is a sword, wish my one is a sword. Luke: What about Alex's brother, Jay? Zoe: Are you serious cuz Semi-Powerful amulets are rare and they can be anywhere, Powerful amulets can be given to you from the guardian. Calum: Why not give him an Animal amulet? Zoe: He can have the Pharoah amulet which is Semi-Powerful. But we need to find it somewhere in this jewelry box. Zoe looked deeper into the jewelry box and founded the Pharoah amulet. Thaiyo: Did you find it? Zoe: Yup, you just have to dig a little deeper if you want to find a Semi-Powerful. Luke: Give it to me Zoe, I'll give it to Jay. Crystal: What about Aaliyah? She loves superheroes. Zoe: She'll have the Fox. Yuto: #What does the fox say?# Raphael: We don't have time for that. Gun: The Fox amulet is an Animal amulet that have a special power called Mirage, it is an illusion power. Other powers include Pouncing, Super Speed and Super Strength. The weapon is the Flute Staff. Michael: I always wanted to play the flute. Crystal: I thought you wanted to play the guitar. Zoe: Nathan will have the Illustrator Amulet which is also a Semi-Powerful amulet. I dug a little deeper and I founded it. Tanya: Nathan is Alex's friend and Nathan loves our adventures. That'd why he wanted to draw pictures of us. Gun: The Illustrator Amulet is a Semi-Powerful amulet that have a special power called Paint Splatter. Other powers include Drawing, Music and Paint Bullets. The weapon is a Pen. Sheryl: That sounds lame. Zoe: Kim will have the Rooster Amulet, Milan will have the Mouse Amulet, Rose will have the Pig Amulet, Ivan will have the Monkey Amulet, Max will have the Horse Amulet, Julica will have the Tiger Amulet, Mandy will have the Puppet Amulet, Sabrina will have the Dog Amulet. Calum: I like dogs. Luke: But we have so many members. Zoe: These guys are temporary not permanent. Luke: Okay. Gun: Any more holders? Zoe: My robot? Markov: You talking to me? Zoe: Yes, Markov, we need to power you up so that you could fight Rankora with us. Markov: I would love that. Zoe: But we need a guardian to power you up, for now, we will find more holders. Mark will have the Dragon Amulet, Nora will have the Spider Amulet. Calum: What? I'm afraid of Spiders. Luke: No need to freak out, mate, wait 'til you see a croc. Why aren't you guys smiling? Zoe: Get the Disney joke when you can't smile at the crocodile? Anyways, we're all ready. We will give these amulets to our future holders. Everyone: Yeah! Zoe: Then let's go. The next day, it was a normal school day again but luckily Michael helped Zoe gather the new team members at lunch time. Soon they meet each other at the locker room. Zoe: Guys, this is really important, all of you will become heroes, once this mission is over return the amulets to me, got it? Everyone: Yes. Raphael: Can we transform with these newbie heroes? Michael: 5 Seconds of Summer... Everyone: Transform! Everyone transformed into superheroes. Anansi(Nora): Anansi! Mike-Ro-Wave: Mike-Ro-Wave! Crystallite: Crystallite! Cal-Pal: Cal-Pal! Pharoah(Jay): Pharoah! Dr. Fluke: Dr. Fluke! Starlite: Starlite! Carapace: Carapace! Slitherer: Slitherer! Stormy Weather(Aura): Stormy Weather! Queen Bee: Queen Bee! Catboy: Catboy! Ninja: Ninja! Samurai(Kagami): Samurai! Gekko: Gekko! Lapin(Alex): Lapin! Rena Rouge(Aaliyah): Rena Rouge! Mightillustrator(Nathan): Mightillustrator Furore(Kim): Furore! Mulmouse(Milan): Mulmouse! Daisy(Rose): Daisy! Monki(Ivan): Monki! Dark Horse(Max): Dark Horse! Tiger Punk(Julica): Tiger Punk! Howler(Sabrina): Howler! Owlette: Owlette! Armadylan: Armadylan! Scarlette: Scarlette! Genocider: Genocider! Puppet(Mandy): Puppet! Everyone: 5 Seconds of Summer! Stormy Weather: This is awesome. Furore: Wow. Rena Rouge: This is awesome. Mike-Ro-Wave: As leader of the team, you have to return the amulets after the mission, do you understand? Everyone: Yes. Mike-Ro-Wave: This is only temporary, I will only declare permanent if this is required okay? Everyone: Understand. Samurai: これをやろう。(Kore o yarou.) (Let's do this) Ninja: 彼女はただ日本語を話しましたか。(Kanojo wa tada nihongo o hanashimashita ka.) (Did she just speak Japanese?) Lapin: I guess. Next - 2 Category:Episodes